Happy Halloween
by x-pixilated-x
Summary: Clark helps Bruce accept the loss of a friend. Strong Friendship, Angst, Minor Trinity, Sixth Sense rip off


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Characters:** Bruce, Clark, Diana

**Warning/Note:** Very vague mention of 'Hereafter' and implied character death.

* * *

Bruce could practically hear the eye roll as he continued updating his archive with new data. Hopefully this would lead to a break through in combining magic and technology which in turn would help bring their team-mate back.

"Shouldn't you be out amongst the rich and famous having a supposedly good night?"

With a grunt he replied, "This is more important."

"You've been down here for days and have yet to find anything useful." Clark said, casually floating in mid air.

"I'm close to something."

Clark sighed in frustration and said, "This isn't like last time, Bruce."

"We don't know that."

"We do." Clark said firmly. "He is not coming back"

"Are you suggesting I should just give up? I can't do that."

"Can't or won't." Clark muttered, "You're pushing aside other investigations for a dead end. Alfred, Dick and Tim are worrying themselves sick not to mention everyone else.

"Please, Bruce, the cave isn't good for you"

Sighing, he rubbed his neck, knowing that Clark could be extremely stubborn when he wanted to be.

"Fine."

Smiling brilliantly Clark thanked him.

On their way out of the Mansion Bruce ignored the relieved smiles his family gave him, instead walking straight past them and out the door.

Climbing in the passenger side Clark commented on his behaviour, "There was no need to be rude."

"They can handle it."

"Bruce-"

"Not now."

"…Ok. Can we go to that Café we used to visit?"

Bruce waited for the restriction in his throat to lessen before answering an affirmative.

It didn't take long for them to arrive at the quaint little place they had visited so often, the Café's familiar setting taken over by Halloween's colours along with fake spiders clinging to fluffy webs and stick-on skeletons dancing on the walls.

With a grimace Bruce slid into a seat opposite Clark.

"What is this going to accomplish?"

"Closure. Plus you're running low on energy and pretty soon won't be much good to anyone."

"Whatever. What do you want?"

"Sulking doesn't become you, and I'll just have an orange juice while you, my friend…" Clark paused to review the menu, "Will have a peach pie."

Snorting Bruce waved a waitress over and ordered the pie and two drinks.

"Happy now?"

"No, but I will be."

When the food arrived Clark started talking about a particular day they had had lunch at this very spot. "Do you remember what I said?" Clark asked.

Swallowing a bite of pie Bruce thought back and nodded, "You told me that everything has to come to an end at some point. That we should rejoice in what was shared and not wallow in sadness."

After Bruce complained again about getting odd stares they left, Clark's pint of orange juice untouched.

"Where to now?"

"Anywhere."

For the next hour they drove around Gotham, Clark ooing and awwing at some of the decorated houses and snickering when he saw a few bats hanging around. "I still can't believe we convinced you into trick-or-treating last year."

"Neither can I." Bruce laughed.

It was dark by the time Bruce parked in front of Wayne Manor, 10 Jack O'Laterns casting a yellow glow over the stone steps.

Hand stretched mid way to squeeze Bruce's arm Clark thought better of it, instead lacing his fingers together on his lap.

"I want you to stop dabbling with magic; the research is a waste of time better spent on more important tasks."

"Just because everyone else has given up-"

"There is nothing to find!" Clark said angrily. "He's _gone._"

Bruce looked away, denying what his friend was saying.

"Don't let this destroy everything you've worked so hard for. You have to let go."

"I can't." Bruce blinked rapidly, his jaw clenching.

"Please, Bruce, let me go."

Entering the ballroom Bruce was confronted by a multitude of Superheroes dressed in an assortment of amazing costumes, the reflective light from the chandelier causing the room to sparkle along with his guests.

Not wanting to draw attention to himself he fled, knowing Diana had spotted him and would be along shortly.

"I'm glad you decided to leave the cave. Clark wouldn't have wanted that." The darkness of the empty corridor hid her sad features but not her tone.

"I know." He choked out, feeling Diana pull him into a comforting hug, "I miss him."

"We all do."

"Happy Halloween, Diana."

She held him tighter, "Happy Halloween, Bruce."


End file.
